


Trending

by AcademiaCrypt



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Easy Read, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Modern Era, No Raoul, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Relationship Fluff, Ridiculously Cheesy, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sweet, TikTok, a bit cringe maybe, cheesy and fluffy with a dash of sauce for ~flavor~, kill me, pure fluff, this is embarassing, this is horrifying, trend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademiaCrypt/pseuds/AcademiaCrypt
Summary: Modern AU. E/C. In which Christine coerces Erik into participating in TikTok trends. One shot. May be a collection later.
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Trending

**It's The _ For Me**

* * *

“Darling, I don’t understand…I could never even imagine something bad about you, much less say it.”

Christine growled and ran her hands down her face. They were now going on thirty minutes of her attempting to explain this concept to Erik. Their tea on the coffee table was cold and forgotten. The phone in her hand was playing an audio on repeat, the latest example she tried to make him understand.

“Erik, it doesn’t have to be something you actually _feel._ You could just…I don’t know, repeat something you’ve heard me say about myself.”

His face fell into a pout. “Why would I point out something you’re insecure about?”

She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. He was so sweet. So annoyingly, infuriatingly sweet. She showed him the video again.

“Look, just like this couple. They’re laughing, see? It won’t hurt my feelings, because it’s just for fun. I’m _asking_ you to.”

His brow furrowed at the video before him. “Why do you want to do this anyway?”

She shrugged. “I just think it’ll be fun. Meg does them with her boyfriend. And people like to watch them.” When he continued to frown uncertainly, she scooted closer to him, eyes big. “Please babe? Just try, for me?”

His resistance crumbled before her eyes and she smiled victoriously. “Fine. I’ll try. But if you get upset-“

“I won’t!” She promised, already setting her phone up on the table. She arranged the angle of the camera and set the timer. “You remember how to say it, right?”

“Yes. Although it sounds ridiculous.”

Christine laughed. This was yet another instance when the age difference between them made itself apparent. She thought it was hot, dating a guy older than her. It only became frustrating when, say, she had to explain and beg before he would participate in a TikTok trend with her.

Although, the more she thought about it, she doubted Erik would know anything about current culture even if they were the exact same age. He was far more interested in hundred year old compositions and European architecture.

She pressed the button and the timer began counting down. “Ok I’ll start, and you just say whatever comes to mind, ok?”

“Alright,” he grumbled. He was beginning to question the lengths he was willing to go to to please her.

The video began. On cue, Christine started.

“It’s the big nose for me.”

“ _Damn,_ you just had to come straight for my throat didn’t you?”

“Erik!” Christine collapsed in laughter, shoving his chest gently. “You didn’t even try!”

His arms were crossed and he was pouting. “Well it’s kind of hard to focus on a silly video when the woman you love is saying such terrible things to you.”

 _“_ Oh. My. Goodness.” With a roll of her eyes, she crawled over to him. He refused to look at her, arms still crossed.

“Eriiiik,” she cooed gently, pressing against his side. He huffed in response. Her hand reached up to cup his exposed cheek. “I’m sorry darling, that was much too cruel.” That was actually the mildest thing she had planned to say. His ego was so very fragile.

Erik still wouldn’t look at her. She leaned up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Please forgive me?”

She saw his lip twitch and his eyes glint with mischief and she knew exactly what he was doing. She kissed him again, smiling.

“Please?”

Silence. Another kiss, this one on his neck. “Forget the video, we don’t have to do it,” she whispered softly. “Just forgive me, please…” Her mouth blazed a path up his neck and across his jaw until she reached his lips. He returned her kiss with too much enthusiasm for someone who was supposed to be angry.

After a few moments, he relented. “Alright, fine,” he grumbled against her mouth. She pulled away with a grin.

Their eyes met and Erik gave a resigned sigh. “Look,” he said as he ran a hand up and down her back, “Let me try again. I think I can do it, I’ll just…try to remember that you don’t actually mean it.”

Christine smiled, kissed him again, then got up to head to the kitchen. “I think I have an idea…”

* * *

Two bottles of wine later, and things were going much more smoothly.

Well, sort of. Erik was certainly loosened up. But getting him to focus was now the challenge. His concerns consisted exclusively of kissing Christine, and figuring out exactly _what_ his shirt was made of. Christine, equally inebriated, was having trouble remembering how to operate her phone.

“Aha! Got it!” She shouted triumphantly as she finally completed the last arduous step of setting the video timer. “Ok baby remember,” she turned and took Erik’s face in her hands. He watched her intently.

“Don’t be afraid to say mean things to me.”

“Got it. Not afraid. Kiss me?”

“After the video baby. And don’t be sad when I say mean things to you because I don’t mean it and I love you so much and it’s just for fun to make a funny video to post ok?”

“Got it. Love you. Post.” He nodded sternly after each word. “Do you think this is polyester maybe?”

“It’s starting, ready?”

“Ready.”

Her phone made a ‘bloop’ noise. She took a breath.

“It’s the putting pickles on your pizza for me!” Erik shouted, forgetting that she was supposed to start.

Christine let out a long snort. He had certainly found his enthusiasm for participating. All of the air left her lungs, making her gasp silently. She swatted his arm, unable to speak through her laughter.

“I hate when you do that it’s disgusting!” He was shouting through a grin.

Christine gasped for breath, collapsing again. She pulled herself together just long enough to choke out a response,“It’s the I’ll only sleep on 800 thread count sheets for me!”

Erik scoffed. “It’s the I will sleep anywhere even the floor for me!”

“It’s the I only listen to my own music for me.”

“It’s the alcoholic ex for me.”

“It’s the abusive mother for me.”

“It’s the I only eat chicken tenders at every restaurant for me.”

“It’s the being turned on by a regency dress for me.”

“It’s how sexy you looked in that regency dress for me.”

She snorted again. “No, babe, that’s not mean.”

“Oh oh right…” He slowly trailed off. His eyes drifted down her frame. “Well now I’m just thinking about you in that dress…do you still have it?”

Christine covered her face and laughed. Then, deciding to steer him back on track, “It’s the flat butt for me.”

Erik gave a high pitched gasp, his hand flying to his chest. “It’s the not being able to learn piano because of your stubby little hands for me!”

“It’s the having your opera rejected by two producers for me.”

“It’s failing your American Idol audition for me. No no, it’s the _fact_ that you even auditioned on American Idol for me,” he managed the last few words through a heavy laugh.

Christine was through. A cross between a scream and a giggle left her lips as she collapsed off the couch and slid to the floor. Erik followed her, grinning as he watched her face grow red. The video finally stopped and they heard their own voices playing back. He crawled over to her, clumsily positioning himself a top her.

“Video’s done. Pay up.”

The last few giggles faded as she received his lips with a smile. They would have been lost in each other quickly if not for the video that continued to loop above their heads. Christine wriggled out from beneath Erik to retrieve her phone. She watched it play through once, laughed as she decided it was definitely perfect, and posted it without another thought.

The second she put her phone down Erik pushed her back to the floor. The narrow space between the table and the couch was just big enough for both of them.

“Did you…” he buried his face in her neck, suddenly shy. “Did you mean what you said?”

“About what?” She asked gently, stroking his hair.

“It’s just…well I thought…you’ve said before you liked my butt…”

She gave a brittle laugh. “Aww baby I do, I promise.” She slipped her hands into his back pockets to give further weight to her words. “I was just kidding, remember? Just like you don’t think my hands are actually stubby, right?”

Silence. Christine angled her head to look at him. “Erik? Right?”

“I did _really_ like that dress,” he mumbled against her skin.

“Erik. Answer the question.”

“You never told me if you still have it…”

“ _Erik.”_

“You look beautiful in it. Like a princess. A beautiful…stubby hand princess.”

His laugh was cut short by a groan as her elbow jammed into his side.

* * *

Me writing this Also me writing this 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me I hate me too. 
> 
> If u wanna make the comments look like what the comments on their video would be that'd be cool. Regular comments welcome too of course luv u.


End file.
